It started at the Costume Party
by Jazzy Jay and Cindy C-Mirph
Summary: Jazzy has feelings for Huey,Huey has feelings for Jazzy will this one Costume Party change everything for them? H/J R/C M/OC (ALSO JAZ IS AN ASSASIN IN THE STORY!) ;-)
1. Chapter 1: It started at the Party!

Chapter 1: It started with a Costume Party...

DISCLAIMER: I do not own boondocks only Phoenix

* * *

Huey's POV

"Phoenix I'm not up for this"I say as my 'girlfriend' dragged me into the school gym that my best friend Caeser rented for his costume party. When we got there I looked around and found Caez talkin to my best friend Jazmine,and she was lookin sexy at that,then I saw my brother and Cindy Jazmine walked up onto the stage there.I caught a veiw of her ass and her outfit,it wasn't skimpy but it sure as hell was was wearin a black and orange tutu corset-dress (The corset makingg her D-cup breast stick out) with fishnet gloves,,a little orange and black hat on her head and orange make-up was just black eyeliner and orange mascara (which made her green eyes popout making her look amazing) with nude lipstick,her hair was in in two pony was she walked around,all the niggas stared at her in Caez spoke from the stage.

"Lets now present Jazmine Dubois also know as Candy!"Caesar said as he hugged her Caeser's costume was a gangster like Riley's,except his was red and hat to go with it was just velvet with a white silk stripe on the side.

Candy started to sing a song I knew from the jump and she sounded madd good!

Beautiful;Christina Aguilera

_Jazmine:_

_Everyday is so wonderful and suddenly_

_its hard to breathe...Now and then I get_

_insecure...from all the pain,feel so ashamed_

_I am beautiful no matter what they say_

_Words can't bring me down, I am beautiful no_

_no matter what they say,Yes,words can't bring me down_

_oh no...So don't you bring me down today..._

She began to sway her hips as the music got 's voice was so heartbroken even I,who shows no emotion,looked sad as she was feirce and pain taken.(A\N:Im to lazy to do the rest of the song so Im gonna stop it right there)

When she finished singing everyone was screaming for her to do another ,Riley,and Cindy walked over to Jazmine and started to congradulate her.I looked at her was beautiful,had curves in all the right places and had the body of a goddess.

Jazmine's POV

I sang like a heartbroken girl,which I was, and looked right at my ex boyfriend Terrence then closed my the song Terrence wanted to give us another try but I rejected him.I made my way over to the punch bowl and grabbed a cup.

"Hey stranger"Caesers voice boomed in my ear as he took my puch from me and drank, damn I was gonna drink that.

"Caeser I was goin to drink that"I say as I grab the cup out of his rolled his eyes as Riley and Cindy came running over.

"Jazzy that was madd good why you aint tell us you can sang gurl?"Cindy says as she hugs me.I just laugh and shake my head.

"The topic never came up Cindy"I say as I hug Riley who smirked at my outfit.

"And what are you dressed as missy"Riley ask me as he looks me up and down.

"Im supposed to be...I really don't know you pick it out"I say as I smirk at him.

"Can I call you a spider princess"Caeser ask me from behind us.I look at him and laugh.

"Sure okay Caez-"I was cut off by a girl pushing me out the way. She smirked but quickly removed it.

"Look at little Jazzy Wazzy"Someones voice boomed in my ear and I knew who it was immediately-CAIRO!Cairo was my brotha from anotha motha.

"CAIRO!"I scream as I jump on him,he smirked at me.

"I see someone missed me"He says as he hugs me back when someone comes over and pulls Cairo away from me.

"Excuse me who do you think you is?"She ask me as she looks me up and down.

"Who the hell are you and why the fuck do you care bitch"I say as Caesar holds me back.I was growling now and I sounded pretty good,too,almost like a werewolf.

"I am Cairo's girlfriend and bouts ta be yo worse nightmare"She says as she walks up to me.

"So trick you didn't answer my question"She says as she grabs my arm bitch is bout to get on my last nerve.

"First of all my name is Jazmine so get it straight Second of all why the fuck you care bitch!"I say as I pull my arm out of her grasp and she then flicked me off then walks away,betta had cuz she would of got knocked the fuck I see a boy with an afro and a girl come over to us.I recognized him immediately-HUEY!

"HUEYYYY!"I screamed as I hug hugged me back and laughs everyone looked at him shocked.

"Jazmine you can sing beautifully."He said as he hugs then let me go and I look at Phoenix.

"Huey who's this"She says as she puts on a fake smile.

"Im Jazmine,Huey's best friend"I say as I hold out a hand for her to shake which she just looked at.I put my hand at my side.

"OH so your Jazmine Dubois I've heard alot about you from Huey"She says as she flips her weave at me and ,talk about trippin bitches...make me shake just thinkin bout em.

"I am and you are?"I ask her as I put my hair in 2 buns on the side of my head and leave two bangs out.

"I am Phoenix Johanson,Hueys girlfriend unlike you"She says as she that cut deep.

"Look I just asked who the fuck you was bitch,not what the fuck I was to him"I said,she snorted and flicked me off,Grabbed MY man Huey and started to dance which he cockblocked.

"What the hell was that all about?"I asked Caesar,Riley,and Cindy they shrugged and we started to dance.

Huey's POV

What the hell was Phoenix thinking,If that convorsation would of been longer it would of started a 'Nigga Moment'.Jazmine would have won and I would have had to tell her parents what happend to her.I might as well break up with her I will do it when I drop her off.

"Phoenix can we get the hell outta here it smells like drunken teenagers"I ask her as she hold my hand,when I see Riley imma beat the shit outta him for spikin the punch.

"Okay lets get goin"She says as she grabs my hand and drags get to her house I tell her whats up.

"Look Phoenix I don't think I can do this any more I mean everytime you see me and Jazmine together you get jealous and its annoying,your a ten year old version of Jazmine and shes more mature than you so I'm done now get out of my car."I say as she looks at me in suprise and then grabbed her purse and got out before saying this.

"Just remember Huey, she will never be able to love you like I do"She said as she slammed the passenger side door.

"Oh no your right she'll love me better than you"I say as I speed away to Jazmines.I was gonna get the girl I loved tonight and no one could have her but me.

When I made it to Jazmines I notice her parents cars aren't there,then I remembered her tellin me that her parents were away for 2 months for their second honey moon.

I knock on the door and see Caeser open it.I look in and find Jaz,Riley,and Cindy all on the couch with a bowl of popcorn watchin 'Scary Movie 3' laughin.

"You finally made it nigga"He says as he moves out the way for me to come in.I look at Jazmine and my heart skips a hair is in a messy bun on the top of her head,she had on zebra print glasses with the linds poked out,She had on some Pink sweat pants and a tanktop that stopped right above her naval showing her orange belly button peircing and a tattoo that said 'DELICIOUSLY SEXY'.

"What the hell are you just standin dere for Huey sit da fuck down nigga!"Riley says as he slaps me upside the head.

I plop down next to Jaz who gets close to me and snuggles.I notice that her shirt rises up enough for me to see her rose tattoo lookin sexy,and when I say sexy,I mean SEXY!When everyone go to sleep imma ask her how she feels about me right about...now.I look down and see Cindy,Riley,and Caeser sleep.

"Jazmine can we go upstairs"I whisper to her as she puts the popcorn nods and gets up.

When we get upstairs,she sits on her bed and I plop next to her.I was gonna ask her what her feelings are for mean and reveal my feelings for her.

"J-Jazmine I-I n-need t-to know your f-feelings f-for me"I studder out as she looks at me with those Emerold orbs with a conserned look.

"I like you Huey,alot I mean I've liked for 5 years including today"She says as she looks at her hand a blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Thats all I need to hear"i say as I lift her face up and place a soft kiss on her lips she puts her hands around my neck and lays down on the night everything changed for me and Jazzy...


	2. Chapter 2: Plans 4 Japan

Chapter 2: Trip to Japan and Jaz learned White Lotus Kungfu?!

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN BOONDOCKS OR INUYASHA**

Huey's POV

I wake up and feel 50 pounds heavier.I look down and see Jazmine sleeping peacefully on my chest naked,then it hit me all the things we did last night.

"mmmm...What the hell happend?"Jazmine ask as she wakes up eye's still closed.I just chuckle and look at the clock it read 9:34.

"Jazmine do you remember anything from last night"I say as she sits hisses in pain.I laugh at her and she send me a death moves and screams.

"AH!DAMNIT ALL!,"She screams then continues"Huey get up and put your clothes on we need to shower and I need to relax my muscels."She says as she gets up carefully.

"Jazmine can you grab my bag on the floor,I have some shorts I can put on until we get into the shower"I ask her as I sit grabs some shorts and put them on then throws me mine.

"Come on we need to get downstairs"She says when we get down there we see Riley,Caeser,and Cindy eatin cereal and drinkin orange juice.

"Why yall niggas comin down dis late an why Jazzy limpin"Riley asked us then he smirked at and Caeser then screamed it out.

"You and Jaz fucked!"Ceaser and Riley screamed.I smirked and looked at Jaz who turned red as a shook it off and got some breakfast.

"So anyone wanna go to a beach house in Japan we could leave tomorrow I've already been there so I wanna take you all"She asked us we just nodded and went to get our it hit me,did I use a condom last night?When I looked down I saw it in the trash,rapper and all.

"Jaz what time do we have to be hur"Cindy asked gave us the time which was at 12:00 PM.

"Jaz where was your little bro and sis at yesterday"Caeser asked looked up at him.

"Jordan went to my grandma's house and Deshani went to my aunts to play with our cousin why"She asked little brother and sister look just like her,except Jordan has Toms facial features and acts like no,he acts like Jamine when he gets is an exact replica of Jazmine her hair is curly and kept in 1 big poofball on the top of her head,she has Jaz's eyes,hair,face and everything are twins and they are 3 years old.

"Aren't you goin to bring dem with you"Cindy asked nodded her head at Cindy's question.

"No my Aunt Deshtani and Grandma Caterina are keeping them when we leave"She says as she calls her grandma.

"Aight I'm game"Riley says as he puts his dishes in the sink.

"Bein, abuela Te amo demasiado, esta bien adios!"Jazmine says to her grandmother on the phone.(A/N: for all of yall who don't know what she just said its: Alright,Grandma I love you too,Alright bye!)

"Jazmine your grandma's mexican no wonder where you get your looks from"I mutter the last part to myself.I go upstairs to get my stuff out of her room and take a I go back down stairs Jazmine ran upstair while grabbing me and pulling me into the closet.

"JAZMINEEEEEEEE!"I hear Cindy yell as she looks for her she walks past the closet we don't hear anymore we creep into Jazmines room where she callapsed on the bed picks out some clothes and Jumps in the she gets out we go downstairs to see Cindy with Blue Hair.

"WHAT THE HELL"She screams at Jazmine who just ran upstairs laughing.I laugh like hell and go after I get on her bed Caeser and Riley run in locking the door laughing their ass finally gets the door down and grabs , now Jazmines goin to die.

"Wait I can explain..."She said when being pulled into a closet.I sigh and grab Cindy by her shirt and see Jaz laughing.

"What the hell Jaz"She says as she tries to break free of Riley's looks at her and quiets down.

"Paybacks a bitch Cindy huh?"She asked we all looked at her confuse then she continued"Remember when I stayed the night at your house and brought my shampoo and conditioner which you dyed pink well lets just say a couple of washes with Tre'Semme and that was set now it's your turn"She says as she walks out laughing look at Cindy with a 'You-Just-Had-To-Prank-Her' laughs nervously and leaves out of the room.

Jazmine's POV

I can't wait until we go to Tokyo.I get to see old friends and first friends I had were Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Kirara, Miroku,Ayame,Koga,Sesshomaru,Rin,and enemies were Kikyo or Kinky-Hoe,Naraku,Kagura,and I was wearing a black and pink off the shoulder crop top,tight hip huggers that hugged all my curves,black and pink pumps,and a black hat.

"Jazmine can you come here for a sec"Huey called to me from the other room.I went in my room and sat on his lap.

"You call me Muzzy"I asked looked a me and licked his lips hungrily.I giggle and kiss his cheek.

"Yeah you need to check your twitter account cause Phoenix said some down right dirty things on your page when you changed your profile pic to you flickin off the camera"He said while scratching the back of his head.I look at him and my eyes turn to slits.I look at the post on there.

I read some and then get to Poenix's who gets a million replies.

_Stephanique-She thinks she's bad cuz she chill wit Huey #BitchCalmYoAss_

_Daniel-I know one thang everythang on her is fake #FakeBitches_

_Carly-Phoenix is right she is a hoe #Hoes_

_Kagster-Yo why yall talk down to my girl Jaz #CalmYallBullShit_

_Inu-You know whats wronge with this pic is that she has alot of everythang in it but I still love my home girl #StillLUVU_

_InuBearIsMine-Last time I saw that trick she was takin a martial arts class and had no skills! ha! #SheCantFight_

_PhoenixIsMyName-Why did Huey pick this trick over me and who the hell does she think she is callin me out at the halloween party I know one thing no one wants her on this earth so why dont you end your life,you are not wanted by us heffa #JustDieTrick_

Replies:

_Stephanique-SOOOOOO TRUE GIRL #TRUE,TRUE_

_Daniel-I would never say that to one of my friends,but Jazmine isnt 1 of em SO YEAH THATS TRUE PHOE #Sorry,ButIGottaAgree_

_Inu-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU FUCKIN SERIOUS THATS MY FRIEND #REALLYDO_

_Kagster-YOU BITCH WHY WOULD YOU EVEN SAY THT #REALLYDO_

_SangoChan-Say tht shit to her face get popped in ya mouth bitch #REALLYDO_

_Miro-Im Suprised that Jaz haznt kicked yo ass yet #REALLYDO_

I get up and walk out my head down from anger.I walk down stairs and grab my keys from the basket by the door with my Jacket tried to stop me but I just kept on going to my car.

"Huey just let me do this,please"I say as I look down my hat covering my is that cut deep,really deep on the inside.

"Jaz don't do it,you might get hurt badly at least let me come with you then please"He asked me as he lifts my face up and saw my eyes red and is going to die today.

"You can come"I say as I walk must not know why I went to Japan anyway. I was learning White Lotus Kungfu and I mastered it was going to we make it to her house Huey gets out and walks up to the step and I just stand at the bottom of the she answered she smirked at him and he moved out the way before she could say she saw my eyes turn to slits she closes the walks down to where I was and meets me at eye level but before she can say anything she was punched in her got up and started to fight,throwing punches that didn't touch me.I punched her in the stomach and she hunched over in which I took as a chance to knee her in the she was down I started to stomp her out and she started to cry.

"Bitch don't you ever say anything like that again on twitter at least say it to my face!"I say pretty soon I saw Cindy,Riley,and Caeser pull up.

"BEAT DAT ASS JAZZY!"I hear Riley and Cindy scream from behind finally got tired of me punching,kicking,and stomping Phoenix and grabbed me by my got up and slapped me and Huey let me go. I grabbed a fist full of hair and got her down on the ground and started to wham on her head and kicked me and I fell but quickly got up when I saw her two brothers and sister Daniel,Carlos,and Carlotta look.I sat on her back and grabbed some more weave and banged her head on the grabbed me and Riley turned his camera off.I quickly calm down and get in my car.I was panting and grabbed my cold water that was in the cooler in my trunk.

"Jazmine open the door"Huey said while Phoenix was being carried into her house.I unlock the doors and let him in.I look in my mirror,not a scratch on me,not even a grabbed my hand and gripped it tight so I could get calm.

"Look lets get outta here before I beat all them bitches that were sayin shit"I say as I start my ZL600 Camaro in drive and speed we finnally make it to Timid Deer Lane I park my car in my drive way to see Riley,Caeser,andCindy waiting for me outside of my house.

"Jaz what was that all about"Caeser ask me as he walks toward me grinning.I just pull out my IPhone 5 and show him all the looks at them and looks at me.

"She got ha ass beat fo some damn post she put on twitter about yo new profle pic"Riley said as he reads looks at me and frowns.

"Umph, she oughta be lucky Huey grabbed ya cuz she woulda got ha ass killed by ya oh well lets get ready for da trip tomorrow nigga wipe dat sad look off yall face"Cindy says as she slaps all of us upside the head.I nod my head in agreement and smile and they smile say our goodbyes and hug.I go in my house and change into sweats and pull my Japanese CherryBlossom covered suitcase out and fill it with everything I need or the trip.I have some sexy lingerie,I packed my assassins uniform-and that thing was hot,I then packed my two peice bathing suit-White with Tangerine colored flowers on it,it had a pushup bakini top,and a tangerine flowered bikini botom with a bikini bottom cover-up that was white.

I look into my closet and pull out my boots that go with my assassins uniform,my heels and flats that go to my outfits that I put in there also my red converse too.I then grab my weapons that will be shipped there and put in my room and call my partners,Sesshomaru and his girlfriend Rin,he said that when I get down there he will have them ready for me.I call Kagome and InuYasha for backup and tell them when Im getting there which is about 5:00 PM.I then get a text from Cindy.

_From:Cindy "My Bottom Bitch" McPhearsom_

_U coo Jazzy? (0_0)_

_To:Cindy "My Bottom Bitch" McPhearsom_

_yea im cool just packn my shit _

_From: Cindy "My Bottom Bitch" McPhearsom_

_Aight coo txt u lata_

I close the application on my phone and go back to packing my weapons and extra stuff.I finish and go downstairs to call my Abuela Catarina,she was going to keep Jordan for the 3 weeks were gonna be gone.I tell her that I would drop off his clothes later,then I call my Tia Deshtani (a/n:My aunty Deshtani).I tell her I would drop off Deshanis clothes and hair products so that she can tend to my sisters hair.

I go into Deshani and Jordan's room and go in to Deshani's droorer.I pull out some pink PJ's and put them in her purple overnight bag.I then pull out black leggings,a long white sweater shirt,and her black flats with a white flower on it.I also added a white headband with a black bow on it and some red,pink,and purple outfits.I pull out Jordans neyon blue overnight bag and put his neyon green PJ's in it.I then pull out some COOGI jeans with a red COOGI shirt was a black and red striped Polo shirt and some red converse hightops also a red New York snapback.I then pack more outfits like it,they were blue,green,and black,coverse and all.

I go downstairs with their bags in tow and throw them in the backseat.I then put my key in the agnition and pull out the I get to my Aunts I see her outside tending to the garden,Deshani was in the back with my cousins Carlos,Camryn,and Camilla playing hop scotch.I get out with Deshani's bag and go into the back yard where my Uncle Jamar was watching my sister and his kids play.I walk next to him and ask him if I could put Deshani's bag in the house.

"Uncle Jamar can I put Deshanis things in the house"I ask as he looks at we look eachother in the eye I see a speck of lust and hunger.I just shrug it off.

"Yeah Jazzy you can put it in the house in Camryn and Camilla's room"He says as he turns back to my cousin's and sister.I walk in the house to find my grandmother Caterina and Jordan sitting in the kitchen talking about some show.I walk upstairs after saying hello and hugging I make it to Camryn and Camilla's room I open the door and put her bag on Camilla's bed.I walk downstairs to see my uncle coming up.I tried to walk around but he moved when I moved.

"Ummm...Uncle Jamar can I go downstairs please"I ask and try to nods and lets me go down the stairs.I walk down stairs to my car to get brothers bag and give it to my gradmother and leave when my uncle winks at me.I rush out to hug my aunt and my sisters and cousins.I kiss Jordan on the head and walk to my car.

**Whats going to happen to Jazmine and will Her Uncle do something wrong...Tune in nxt chap. Im Jazmine Luis and your watching Disney Channel!**


End file.
